Orgullo y Prejuicio
by VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, una chica que es muy prejuiciosa y critica a la gente sin conocerla totalmente. Sesshomaru Taisho, un chico muy orgulloso y poco hablador. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos dos se encuentren? Basado en la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio...
1. Capítulo 1!

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia a Jane Austen. Yo decidí hacer esta adaptación por pura diversión. Esta basada en la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio. **

**Orgullo y prejuicio.**

_Romeo (adelantándose) Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido._

_Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?_

_Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol._

_Sal, bello Sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que esta enferma y pálida de pena_

_Porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso._

_Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente._

_Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado_

_Que solo llevan los bobos._

_¡Tírala!_

_(Entra Julieta, arriba, en el balcón) _

_ ¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor!_

_ ¡Ojalá lo supiera!_

_ Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa:_

_ Hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. _

_ ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí._

_ Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo _

_Tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos _

_Que brillen en su puesto _

_Hasta que vuelvan. _

_¿Y si ojos se cambiasen les haría avergonzarse, _

_Como la luz del día a una lámpara;_

_y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes_

_que, al no haber noche, _

_cantarían las aves. _

_¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano!_

_¡Ah, quien fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla!_

Kagome suspiró y elevó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo para prestar atención por donde caminaba. Ya casi estaba cerca de casa. Cruzó el pequeño puente que unía a la casa del prado , se adentró entre toda esa ropa blanca que las sirvientas de la casa habían colgado y cerró con suavidad el libro.

Mientras Kagome pasaba frente a la casa para entrar por la puerta principal, a lo lejos se observa a Kanna tocar una suave canción en el piano, que estaba ubicado en el comedor. Mientras ella toca, Kikyo se asoma con unos bordados en las manos, como decidiendo cual es mejor. En eso, bajan Ayame y Ayumi corriendo del segundo piso.

—Ayame, Ayumi—dice Kikyo, con tono de regaño.

Ellas soltaron una risa tonta, ignoraron a Kikyo, dejaron un sombrero en la mesa y salieron corriendo de ahí. Kanna es indiferente a todo eso y sigue practicando.

Afuera, Kagome por fin llega a la puerta principal y escucha como su madre y padre discuten en el estudio de éste último:

—Mi querido Mr. Higurashi, ¿Ya se enteró? Ya rentaron la propiedad Netherfield. ¿No quiere saber quien la rentó? —dijo toda emocionada y algo molesta por la falta de atención.

—Como desea decírmelo, querida, dudo que pueda elegir—lo dijo de una forma muy resignada.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa y entró a la casa. Escuchó las risitas de sus dos pequeñas hermanas, Ayumi y Ayame, y fue a regañarlas:

—Ayumi, Ayame ¿Qué les he dicho sobre de oír tras la puerta?

—shhh….—la calló Ayame mientras miraban por el espacio abierto de la puerta—no importa. Hay un tal Mr. Taishido que vino del norte.

—Por ventura—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, riéndose tontamente—¡5.000 al año!

—¿De veras? —dijo Kagome, emocionada acercándose también a la puerta, olvidando lo que les había dicho antes a sus hermanas.

—es soltero—dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

—¡Es soltero! —exclamaron Ayumi y Ayame.

—¿Quién es soltero?—preguntó Kikyo, uniéndoseles.

—un tal Mr. Taishido.

—shhh…—las calló Ayumi.

—Ayumi. —rió Kagome.

—¿Y eso como puede afectarlas? —dijo el Sr. Higurashi mientras paseaba por el estudio y su esposa lo veía con mucha impaciencia.

—oh, Mr. Higurashi ¿Cómo puede ser tan tedioso? Sabe que tiene que casarse con alguna de ellas.

Todas las hermanas Higurashi se rieron y su madre las alcanzó a ver. Les dirigió una mirada algo desaprobatoria.

—ósea que esa es su idea al establecerse aquí—siguió hablando Mr. Higurashi.

—debe ir a visitarlo de inmediato—dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

El padre abrió la puerta con planta en mano y vio a sus hijas reunidas, hechas bolas, frente a la puerta riendo tontamente.

—Por dios. Gente—dijo en tono amigable.

Se dirigió a la sala con la Sra. Higurashi detrás de él. Todas las hermanas fueron también detrás de ellos.

—nosotras no podemos ir si usted no va, como ya sabe—siguió diciendo la Sra. Higurashi.

Kanna seguía tocando el piano, pero Kagome tiró de ella para que fuera con ellos a la sala.

—¿No está escuchando? Nunca escucha—dijo Ayame corriendo tras él.

—Debes ir, papá—dijo desesperada Ayumi.

—de una vez—terminó Mrs. Higurashi.

—no es necesario, yo ya fui—dijo por fin haciéndoles caso Mr. Higurashi mientras volteaba a verlas.

—¿Sí? —dijo Mrs. Higurashi, mientras todas se sorprendían pero al mismo tiempo sonreían.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Ayumi.

Todas entraron y Mrs. Higurashi lo empezó a regañar:

—oh, Mr. Higurashi, ¿Cómo puede reírse así de mi? ¿No tiene compasión de mis pobres nervios?

Todas las Higurashi estaban acomodadas de la siguiente manera en la sala: Kagome, sentada cerca de su padre, Mrs. Higurashi parada frente a él, Ayame detrás del sillón donde estaba Kagome, Ayumi detrás de su madre, Kikyo parada cerca de ellas y Kanna en la puerta, sin saber de que estaban hablando todos.

—me malinterpretas, querida. —dijo Mr. Higurashi, sentándose en una silla cerca de la ventana— tengo el mayor de los respetos. Tus nervios siempre me han acompañado durante estos 20 años.

Kagome rió de la pequeña broma de su padre.

—papá—dijo Ayumi, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Es afable? —preguntó Mrs. Higurashi.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kanna desde la puerta, sin entender nada.

—¿Es buen mozo? —preguntó Ayumi.

—¿Quién?—repitió Kanna.

—seguramente es buen mozo—dijo Ayame mientras caminaba dando saltos por la sala.

—con 5.000 al año, no importaría ni con verrugas—rió Kagome.

—¿Quién las tiene? —preguntó Kanna, siendo ignorada de nuevo por todos.

—daré mi consentimiento para que se case con cualquiera de mis hijas que él elija.

—¿Él irá mañana al baile, papá? —preguntó ansiosamente Ayame.

—eso creo—respondió dándoles una pequeña sonrisa a sus hijas.

Todas soltaron una exclamación de alegría y rápidamente Mrs. Higurashi corrió a besar a su marido. Kagome arrugó la nariz y se volteó con Kikyo, quien ya estaba siendo hostigada por sus pequeñas hermanas Ayame y Ayumi.

—¿Me prestas tu muselina a lunares, por favor? —le suplicó Ayumi.

—no, la necesito—dijo Ayame, girando a Kikyo para que la viera.

—te prestaré mis zapatos verdes—dijo Ayumi, girándola de nuevo.

—eran míos—dijo Kikyo asintiendo.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, zurciré por ti una semana.

—arreglaré tu sombrero—dijo Ayame girándola.

—dos semanas—dijo Ayumi, girándola de nuevo.

—y te pagaré Kikyo—dijo Ayame.

Ellas siguieron discutiendo y Kikyo sólo daba vueltas mirando a sus hermanas. Kagome se rió mientras las observaba.

El salón era pequeño y algo oscuro en ciertas partes, pero la música y sus bailarines muy alegres. Ayumi y Ayame no perdían el tiempo y ya estaban bailando con unos caballeros. Kagome y Kikyo estaban sentadas en una banca con Sango, la mejor amiga de Kagome, mientras se reían de algo dicho por Kagome. Kikyo no les prestaba tanta atención y pasaba toda su mirada por el salón. Cuando Kagome y Sango se calmaron, le hicieron caso a Kikyo:

—si todos los hombres no acaban enamorados de ti, entonces yo no sé juzgar la belleza.

—o a los hombres—rió Kikyo sin mirarla.

—no, ellos son fáciles de juzgar.

—no son tan malos—los defendió Kikyo.

—tontos sin humor, según mi limitada experiencia—se burló Kagome.

—uno de estos días, Kag, te fijarás en alguien, y entonces tendrás que cuidar tu vocabulario.

Kagome se rió y Sango soltó una pequeña risita. Entonces algo captó su atención en la entrada del salón. Habían llegado tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer. Kagome fijó su vista en el de en medio y unos hermosos ojos dorados la interceptaron en el camino.

¡Hola!

Como sabrán, soy nueva escribiendo fics de Inuyasha,

Este seria el primero y tengo mis dudas acerca de él.

Siempre tuve la idea de hacer una adaptación de esta película con los personajes de InuYasha pero nunca me había animado, hasta ahorita.

Espero que ustedes sean buenas juzgando mi adaptación y espero sus comentarios.

Bueno, creo que es todo.

De verdad, lo que quieran decir de esta adaptación,

Póngalo en un review

Bueno, ya me voy

Se cuidan

Bye bye

Espero que les haya gustado.

Atte.

VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1


	2. Capítulo 2!

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia a Jane Austen. Yo decidí hacer esta adaptación por pura diversión. Esta basada en la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio. **

**Orgullo y prejuicio.**

Todos en el salón se fueron quedando en silencio, mientras la mayoría notaba la presencia de los recién llegados. Kagome, Sango y Kikyo estiraban el cuello para poder verlos. El padre de Sango los recibió con una pequeña reverencia que ellos respondieron.

—Que suerte que vinieron—les dijo.

— ¿Cuál de los gallitos pintados es Mr. Taishido? —le preguntó Kagome en voz baja a Sango.

—Él está a la derecha y a la izquierda, su hermana—le respondió al mismo tiempo que Kikyo las miraba a ellas y luego de regreso a los otros.

— ¿Y el que levanta la ceja? —preguntó Kagome, algo interesada en el dueño de esos hermosos ojos dorados.

—él es su "amigo" Mr. Taisho—dijo Sango.

Kagome soltó una risita y dijo:

—el pobre luce desdichado.

—desdichado tal vez, pero pobre, seguro que no.

Mientras ellas hablaban, el padre de Sango iba señalando a los invitados y explicándoles cosas a sus recién llegados, bueno, más bien a Mr. Taisho porque Mr. Taishido miraba por todo el salón sonriendo y el primero iba seriamente caminando.

—Dime—preguntó Kagome.

—10.000 al año y es dueño de la mitad de Derbyshire—le susurró al oído mientras Kagome los miraba acercarse.

Kikyo las volteó a ver asombrada. Por lo tanto, Kagome soltó una risa burlona.

— ¿La mitad triste?

Las dos se rieron y Kikyo se volteó hacia ellos sonriendo. Los invitados por fin pasaron cerca de donde ellas estaban, y todos los de su alrededor hicieron una reverencia. Mr. Taisho y Miss Taishido voltearon hacia ellas y Kagome miró hacia Mr. Taisho. Él volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia enfrente, como si Kagome no mereciera ser vista por él.

—…si me permite presentarle las damas del coro—iba diciendo el padre de Sango, mientras señalaba a unas jóvenes.

Kagome se quedó medio desconcertada pero luego miró a Sango y se rió. Cuando llegaron ellos a un lugar cerca de la chimenea, todos los seguían mirando. Poco a poco la música volvió a sonar y todos comenzaron a bailar.

—Mr. Higurashi, usted debe presentarle a las niñas—dijo Mrs. Higurashi. —Inmediatamente.

Mrs. Higurashi empezó a buscar a sus demás hijas faltantes porque Kanna estaba con ellos.

—sonríe. Sonríele a Mr. Taishido. Sonríe—dijo Kagome sonriendo mirando a su hermana y a Mr. Taishido.

Él paseaba la vista por todo el salón sonriendo. Mr. Taisho estaba serio y Miss Taishido tenía cara de "ya me quiero ir".

Mientras ellas hablaban, la Sra. Higurashi se dirigía hacia ellas mezclándose con los bailarines. Cuando llegó les dijo:

—su padre las va a presentar con Mr. Taishido. Vengan conmigo rápido.

Tiró de Jane, que tiró de Kagome, que a su vez tiró de Sango. Mr. Higurashi venía hacia ellas con Kanna a su lado. Mrs. Higurashi sonreía a Mr. Taishido mientras esperaba a sus otras hijas.

—Mr. Taishido, la mayor de mis hijas—dijo el padre de Sango señalándola— Mrs. Higurashi—señaló a la madre— Miss Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome y Miss Kanna Higurashi—cuando mencionó a cada una, hicieron una reverencia.

—Es un placer—dijo Mrs. Higurashi sin perder tiempo—tengo otras dos hijas, pero ellas están bailando.

—Estoy encantado de conocerlas—sonrió Inuyasha. Mientras que los otros dos seguían con la misma cara.

—me permito presentarle a Mr. Taisho de Pemberly en Derbyshire.

Todas volvieron a hacer una reverencia. Y Mr. Higurashi con cara de "esta mujer se pasa". Todos se quedaron un rato sonriéndose mientras que Inuyasha prestaba especial atención a Kikyo. Sesshomaru con la misma fría expresión y Yura las miraba a todas de arriba abajo.

El baile acabó y todos aplaudieron. Para entonces, Inuyasha ya estaba con Kikyo y Kagome en un lado del salón platicando.

— ¿Le gusta Hertfordshire, Mr. Taishido?—le preguntó amablemente Kikyo.

—Mucho, la verdad—respondió sonriendo.

—Dicen que la biblioteca de Netherfield es de las mejores—comentó como preguntando Kagome.

—Sí, me llena de culpa. No leo mucho—respondió Inuyasha al apenado—prefiero estar al aire libre.

Kagome sonrió y rió mientras Inuyasha miraba sonriente a Kikyo.

—Sé leer, por supuesto—aclaró mientras soltaba una risa algo nerviosa. Kikyo se rió y al mismo tiempo alzó las cejas. —Y no sugiero que no pueda leer al aire libre, claro—miró como algo culpable a Kikyo y luego bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

—ojalá leyera más, pero siempre hay algo más que hacer—dijo Kikyo, como queriendo ayudarlo.

—Si, a eso exactamente me refería—dijo Inuyasha algo aliviado que no malentendiera lo que había dicho.

Mientras, Kagome había volteado a ver a Sesshomaru.

…

Ayame y Ayumi buscaban algo desesperada a su madre por él salón. Cuando la encontraron, gritaron de alegría:

— ¡Mamá! Nunca, pero nunca jamás vas a creerlo que te voy a decir—dijo Ayame, mientras la tomaba de las manos y daba vueltas.

—cuéntame, amor mío—dijo.

—Vestirá una túnica—opinó Mr. Higurashi.

—Vienen los soldados—dijeron Ayumi y Ayame al mismo tiempo.

Su madre soltó un gritito de alegría y repitió:

— ¡Soldados!

— ¡Van a estacionarse aquí todo el invierno! —Agregó Ayumi emocionada— ¡En el pueblo, justo aquí!

—Soldados—repitió Mrs. Higurashi.

—En cantidades—dijo Ayame tomando a Ayumi de las manos y girando por todo el lugar.

— ¡Soldados! —volvió a decir Mrs. Higurashi.

Mientras ellas estaban saltando por el salón juntas, Kikyo no perdía tiempo y ya estaba bailando con Inuyasha.

— ¡Oh, miren, Kikyo ya está bailando con Mr. Taishido!

Mientras ellos bailaban, Kikyo mantenía su vista enfrente y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, por su parte, Inuyasha la miraba como idiota.

Kagome, que también los miraba, sonrió. Miró a Sesshomaru y le preguntó:

— ¿Baila, Mr. Taisho? —apenas le preguntó esto, Yura volvió rápidamente si cabeza hacia ellos.

—No si lo puedo evitar—respondió fríamente y sin mirarla.

Kagome se quedó mirando a los bailarines molesta por su respuesta. Mientras, Kikyo e Inuyasha seguían bailando felizmente. Kagome se sentía aún muy molesta de lo que dijo Sesshomaru y se fue de ahí, mezclándose con los bailarines. Fue entonces, sólo entonces, que Sesshomaru se dignó a girar sus ojos un poco para verla.

Kagome seguía viendo bailar a su hermana y a Inuyasha. Cuando volvió su vista enfrente, se encontró con Sango. Estiró sus manos para tomar las de Sango.

—no sabía que venias a verme—sonrió ella. Pero luego vio la expresión de furia contenida que traía Kagome— ¿Qué pasa?

—que lejos estamos de Grosvernor Square, ¿Verdad Mr. Taisho? —dijo Yura, que se había acercado a él.

Sesshomaru no respondió su pregunta.

—Nunca vi a tantas niñas hermosas en mi vida—dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba por el salón con Sesshomaru.

Ellos se pararon frente a las escaleras que Sango y Kagome se habían escondido, para que ésta última le contara a la otra lo que tenía.

—Bailaste con única bonita del salón—respondió Sesshomaru mirando hacia atrás de él.

—ella es la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida—respondió sonriendo Inuyasha—pero su hermana, Kagome, es muy agradable.

Sesshomaru que había estado mirando hacia otra dirección volvió su vista hacia él:

—perfectamente tolerable, me atrevo a decir, pero no lo suficientemente bonita para tentarme. Vuelve con tu compañera a disfrutar sus sonrisas, conmigo pierdes tiempo.

Y ambos partieron en direcciones diferentes. Kagome lo miró furiosa mientras él se iba con paso imponente.

¿Quién se creía ese idiota de Mr. Taisho para decir eso de ella? Nadie decía eso de ella. Le demostraría quien era Kagome Higurashi a ese idiota engreído de Taisho.


End file.
